A large variety of display stands and racks with multiple shelves are known in the prior art for supporting and displaying articles, and especially for displaying articles at a point of sale. Many of these display racks are made of corrugated material, but they typically have a back wall and two side walls, so that only one edge of the shelves is exposed. Other display stands or racks are made of wood or metal and some of these have only two angularly disposed support walls so that a substantial edge portion of the shelves is exposed. Other display racks commonly used are made of metal and have only one support wall, with hooks or other support structure mounted to the wall for supporting articles for display.
The following patents are exemplary of prior art systems. U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,471 discloses a display rack system made of paperboard in which the ends of shelves are engaged in openings in the support frame, but only one edge of the shelves is exposed and they are not cantilevered. U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,611 discloses a cabinet-like display rack wherein portions of the corners of the frame are turned inwardly to provide an abutment on which four corners of the shelves are supported. U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,305 discloses a cabinet-like display rack wherein portions of the corners of the frame are turned inwardly to define guides for vertical rods that support four corners of shelves having only one edge exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,579 discloses a shelf system for mounting in a corner, wherein the shelves are cantilevered from a combination of horizontal and vertical supports at three of the corners, and two edges of the shelves are exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,683 discloses a corrugated display shelf assembly in which tabs on the back edge and ends of the shelves are engaged in slots in the support frame. Only one edge of the shelves is exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,033 discloses corrugated paper shelves folded to have triangular reinforcing structure along opposite edges. U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,200 discloses a display system with portions made of corrugated paper and wherein tabs on the display shelf trays engage in slots in the support frame. The shelf trays are made of injected plastic and are supported at three edges, with only one edge exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,864 discloses a display system in which two edges of the shelves are exposed but they are supported along all four edges and the support is accordion-folded to define a plurality of adjacent spaces in which shelves are supported.
None of the display racks or stands known to applicant is made of corrugated paper material wherein the support has only two walls joined at an angle and has openings therein for receiving three corners of reinforced shelves so that the shelves are cantilevered from the support with two edges exposed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a display rack made fully of recyclable corrugated paper material wherein the support has only two walls joined at an angle and has openings therein for receiving three corners of reinforced shelves so that the shelves are cantilevered from the support with two edges exposed.